Light Novel Volume 6
Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 6 ''(はたらく魔王さま！6)' '''is the 6th book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! light novel series. Summary The renovation of MgRonald's second floor cafe was finally done and it was due to be reopened. Maou was highly impressed by the new facilities it now had. While Chiho, Maou, Ashiya and Suzuno were cleaning up the yard of Villa Rosa, Chiho expresses her jealousy that Maou got to get a sneak preview of the new cafe. Emilia overheard their conversation about the different coffee types and snidely tells Maou that he better get that knowledge right before he serves customers. She then noticed that Urushihara was not weeding and finds out it was because of an incident of heat stroke. The entire gang finish up cleaning the yard and then head to the bath house. At the bath house, Suzuno and Emi explain to Chiho about holy magic and start to teach her how to use it as Chiho was keen to be able to protect herself. As the training involves yelling, the demons and Alas=Ramus who were in a different part of the bath house got startled and went to find out what was going on. Chiho falls asleep from exhaustion. While working, Chiho tries to secretly practice by speaking in a loud voice only to be warned by Kisaki that it may startle the customers. Maou tells Chiho to preserve her normal life. Both Chiho and Maou then went to the second floor of MgRonalds, that is the cafe, to be briefed by Kisaki about the operations there. After Chiho left the store, Kisaki offers Maou the chance to learn about being a Barista. When Maou went back to Villa Rosa, he found out that Suzuno let Chiho stay over at her house to train her in holy magic. Maou was unhappy about it but he advised Chiho not to work too hard. While training, Chiho tells Suzuno about her observation of Emi who seemed to be acting differently around Maou and she suspected it had something to do with the incident at the Tokyo tower. Suzuno said the Emi may have lost her goal. She also starts expressing her worry that troops from heaven may attack them at anytime. However, she had some slight relief in knowing that even if Maou was attacked at work, Sariel will be able to interfere. Chiho then rebutes that idea by saying that Sariel had not been acting like himself. The next evening, Emi, Suzuno and Chiho decide to find Sariel. When they spotted him in Sentucky, he appeared listless. As Chiho had to go to work, only Emi and Suzuno tailed him after he left Sentucky. They deduced that Kisaki must have, in some way, dumped Sariel causing him to enter such a gloomy state. After Maou knocked off from work with Chiho, he spotted Suzuno and Emi outside his workplace however they revealed that they were not waiting for him but were instead looking for Sariel. During which, Maou and Emi had another argument where Maou figured out that Emi was conflicted about killing him. Maou then commented to Chiho that it might be better if he decided to do bad things after all. Suddenly as Maou was going off, he disappeared in front of the girls. Just as they were worried about all the three demons getting into trouble, Suzuno found out that Maou was trapped in a spell barrier. Sariel then showed up as he sensed the magic and thought Kisaki was in danger. Just as they were getting their bearings, Suzuno realized that Chiho was gone as well. Inside the barrier, Maou found a strange young "human" in a suit accompanied by a small child with red armor. The "human" turned out to be Farfarello, a Malebranche chieftain. The child revealed himself to be Iron, a human who was just following orders. Farfarello stated his request for Maou to return to Ente Isla to lead them in re-invading Ente Isla only to be immediately rejected. Just as they were going off topic speaking about sumo wrestlers and their undergarments, Chiho appeared and insisted that Farfarello cannot take Maou back to Ente Isla. Agitated, Farfello started explaining his reason for wanting Maou to return. Maou then argues that they have all taken the wrong path which was why he was in his current state. Farfello then took the helmet from Iron's armor and said that it was condensed demon magic and wanted Maou to change back to his demon form. Sariel then broke the barrier and Emi, Suzuno and himself entered it. Emi struck Farfarello and threatened him to return to the demon world. Iron then attacked Emi. However, Suzuno got in between them and to her shock, Iron caused a stronger impact than expected. He then turned to attack Emi. Emi tried to use her holy sword to defend herself but Iron used his arm to stop it. At that moment, Alas=Ramus started pleading with Emi not to attack Iron and her holy sword disappeared. Sariel then used his ability on Iron which weakened him. Farfarello then escaped with Iron. Emi then finds out that Iron and Alas=Ramus were of the same kind and that Iron was the Sephira known as Geburah. Because of where Sariel lives and the fact that Chiho promised to give Sariel a chance to patch up with Kisaki, Sariel accepted the offer to train Chiho in magic in order to let her learn Idea Link as fast as possible. This was because after Farfarello's attack, they knew that it was only the beginning. And Chiho who was the most powerless of the group might be used to threaten Maou anytime. Ashiya also said it would be better to just convince Farfarello and Iron to leave with the knowledge that Chiho was important to Maou's plans so they would leave her alone. Chiho was able to use Idea Link with her phone as a medium. Just as they were being cheerful from Chiho's success, Kisaki appears at the gym where the entire gang were at. She was initially suspicious of Sariel being around but she relaxed after speaking to them. Kisaki then tells the group what she was being troubled. (Basically she was just being lost on what she wants to do in future) Kisaki then speaks to Sariel and tells him that she will lift the ban barring him from entering her shop. Sariel then joined the group as they went to the MgRonalds Barista lecture to watch over Chiho. Emi asked Sariel about the organisation of heaven and he revealed that the Heavenly troops were merely humans from Ente Isla. He also mentioned that there were two different generations of angels. While registering, everyone disappeared suddenly around Maou. However, Maou could not find Farfarello but instead only found Iron. Iron then spoke to Maou for a bit before everything returned back to normal. Then Chiho disappeared right after the Barista lecture. Sariel then used his ability to track down Chiho's ring. Meanwhile on the roof where Chiho was brought to, Farfarello revealed his true form. Chiho tried to convince Farfarello that Maou indeed had the demons' interests in mind and he should not worry so much about it. Maou then showed up with Emi and Suzuno. With their help, he changed back to his demon form and told Farfarello to go back with the news that he had found his new Demon Army. Afterwards, Chiho mentioned her birthday was coming up soon and the group decide to have a celebration. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: The Devil Clocks Back In *Chapter 2: The Hero and The Devil Wonder What The Hell They're Doing With Their Lives *Chapter 3: The Hero and The Devil Take a Step Toward a New Dream *Epilogue Gallery Volume 6.jpg|link= 06 001.jpg V6Kuchie-005.jpg 06 003-5.jpg 06 006-8.jpg V6img-009.jpg 06 015.jpg 06 027.jpg 06 071.jpg 06 091.jpg 06 097.jpg 06 145.jpg 06 207.jpg 06 247.jpg 06 281.jpg 06 337.jpg 06 000c.jpg Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel